Acquainted with the night
by Alienne
Summary: Dumbledore has found a special spell that will take Harry back in time. What will happen nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

Hey only one rule NO FLAMING. I still need a beta reader so please don't diss it ok! Good

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I do not own Harry Potter .If I did I would be living the life.

NOW ON TO THE STORY

It was a warm August evening as a young man walked down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. His name is Harry Potter. He had emerald green eyes that showed no innocence and raven black hair. He had just gotten a letter of Albus Dumbledore saying he needed to speak to him.

' I wonder what's so important that he needed to send an owl at night ' Harry thought. He and Dumbledore were very close. After his fifth year he went into a sort of depression. He finally cracked out of it when he had finally realized it was all Voldemort's fault. He also realized later on that Dumbledore was just trying to protect him. And with that, over the years Dumbledore was like a grandfather to Harry and Harry was like a grandson to Dumbledore.

"Cockroach Clusters" he said to the gargoyle.

He ran up to the door and knocked once.

"Come in" said an old voice he knew as Dumbledore's. He walked in and looked around remembering all his past times in the office. He hadn't been in here for so long.

"Hello Harry"

"Hello Albus"

Ever since he graduated from Hogwarts a year ago Dumbledore had insisted he call him Albus.

"So are you going to tell me why you sent me a letter so late at night" he said while sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Well I thought you might have wanted some time off from being the Boy-Who-Lived" he said with a smile.

"This late at night. Are you mad?"

"No but some people do call me mad"

"I bet they do" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Well you see Harry there is a spell I wanted to try but it has to be on the full moon."

"Which is tonight, right?"

"Correct"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to see your parents again?"

What the Headmaster had said shocked Harry beyond belief.

'See my parents again?' Harry thought. 'How can I see them again?'

"H-How?"

"Well there is a spell in which you can go to the past but only for a year"

"Only a year?"

"Yes"

"How does it work?" Harry asked still shocked but intrigued by the spell.

"First, you have to stand in the moonlight on the night of a full moon. Then, picture in your mind the year, date, and where you want to be when you get to that time. After that you need a high level wizard to say Vitrinum Caricona"

"Okay. Now, where did you find this spell?"

"I found it in one of my books in my library"

"Of course"

Harry knew for a fact that Dumbledore's library had many books with very powerful spells in them.

"But what would I do and who would I be?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and your name would be Harry Knight"

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" he said with an accusing stare.

"I had thought you would say yes"

"You know me too well" Harry laughed.

"I might" he said with an echoing chuckle. "Now, Dobby brought your trunks and in there should be enough money to last you there for a year probably more than that. You should be all set now"

Harry walked over to Dumbledore and hugged him real tight.

"Make sure you tell Remus so he won't send a search party"

Dumbledore laughed lightly. "I will and Harry do not tell anyone about the future or try to change it"

"Okay. Goodbye Albus see you in a year"

"Bye Harry have fun"

With their good byes Harry walked into the moonlight with his trunks.

"I'm ready" he said waiting for the spell.

"Alright. Vitrinum Carisona"

Harry waved goodbye as he disappeared from the future into the past.

There's the first chappie! Please press the review button and give a good review!

Naomi


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back with the next chappie of Acquainted with the night! Hurray! I am so sorry it took so long you see every time I wrote it my computer screwed up on me! It's like the computer didn't want me to write it. Well I finally got it up and I'm glad

Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter but I wish I did

NOW ON TO CHAPTER 2 !

Harry landed in the Forbidden Forest with a big thump.

'It's pretty dark out here' Harry thought as he looked around.

"Well might as well get walking"

IN THE GREAT HALL

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and the rest of the staff were eating and enjoying their last day before the students arrive at Hogwarts. Dumbledore hadn't found a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (who knew that was coming) which was the talk of most of the table.

"What are we going to do? We need a Defense teacher this year" Minerva said clearly worried. The days were getting darker, without a proper teacher they wouldn't know what to do when they got to the real world.

"I know Minerv-"

BANG

The doors burst open and in walked a young man. The young man looked no older than nineteen. He looked up to the staff table and saw that all the teachers had their wands on him.

"I need to speak to Albus Dumbledore, please"

Dumbledore stood up

"What do you need young man?"

The young man smiled and said.

"I heard you needed a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

With this Filius (Hey I'm not sure how to spell his name so don't kill me) stood up.

"You seem way too young to teach Mister...?"

"Knight, sir Harry Knight. I might be young but I assure you I am qualified."

With that said the charms professor sat down.

"Well then let's go to my office then to get everything sorted out?"

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office even though he knew the way in his sleep. He looked around to see the difference between the past and future. It pretty much looked the same from the moving staircases to the secret passages. He was broken out of his thoughts when Dumbledore said "Licorice Wands". He followed him into his office and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So" he said as he sat down in his big chair "you're here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position"

"Yes, I had heard you needed one"

"Do you have any experience?"

"Yes, I taught one year at Sidwell's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"I heard that school was destroyed in a death eater raid"

"Yes, unfortunately it was so I decided since you need one to come and work here"

"Well then Mr. Knight Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore"

"Please call me Albus. Everyone in the staff does and even though you're younger that doesn't make it an exception"

"Yes sir and you can call me Harry"

"Well then Harry would you like a Lemon Drop?"

Harry smiled at the offer.

'Even in the past he's obsessed with Lemon Drops'

"No, thank you"

"Let me show you to your room then"

Dumbledore led Harry back toward the Great Hall and up the staircase from there. While at the Great Hall Harry grabbed his stuff and walked with Dumbledore up to his room. Dumbledore led him through so man twists and turns it was hard to tell which way they were going. Finally, he stopped at a portrait with a young woman knitting on her bed humming an old tune.

'I know this place' Harry thought to himself. He and his friends had explored the castle and he knew it like the back of his hand. He knew every secret passage there was in the school and almost all the hidden rooms. She had finally noticed they were there and kept on knitting.

"Hello Master Dumbledore how are you this fine evening?"

"I am wonderful Miss Scarlet. I would like you to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Mr. Harry Knight."

She turned and looked him as though sizing him up.

"I bet he'll be a lovely teacher"

"Thank you"

"Oh yes my name is Samantha Scarlet"

"Ok Sam"

"Well your password is Godric Gryffindorr. If you need something to eat just call for the house elves I am sure they will here you"

"Thank you"

"Your Welcome and I wish you a goodnight" With that Dumbledore walked away.

"Godric Gryffindorr"

"Goodnight Master Knight"

"Goodnight Sam"

Harry walked through the portrait and looked around.

'Wow this is a pretty big room.'

Harry set his stuff next to his bed and then layed on the bed.

'Might as well get sleep before school starts'

Later on that night as Harry lay sleeping his trunk popped open and out popped glowing yellow eyes.

IN THE FUTURE

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair writing a letter to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

He was still writing the letter when the person slammed their fists down on his desk.

"Where did he go"

"Who" he said calmly while still writing the letter.

"Harry Potter" and with that he looked up.

Please review again please!

Naomi§


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I updated, but things have been going on around my place Sorry. It's been really crazy. I'm not lying when I mean crazy. My life's been outta wack. Classes have been real tough, but I finally updated. Next time it won't take as long for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hary Potter I wan to thought like so many other people

z

z

z

z

z

**IN THE PAST**

The Great Hall was filling up with students for today was September 1st. The students were smiling and chatting with each other, trying to catch up on the events they missed. The teachers looked on at their students, some shook their heads knowing this will be one heck of a year and others just smiled calmly.

The Marauders walked in looking around at all the other students. Remus turned to James, Sirius, and Peter. "Isn't it great to be back?"

"Yep, Moony I can't wait to prank the new teacher, right Prongsie?" Sirius turned to James.

"Right Padfoot, I wonder who's going to be our first target of the year"

"I have no idea, Prongs who do you think will be the target of our first prank of the year"

"Why don't you think the slime ball Snape should be our first target"

"That's a great idea Prongs"

Remus just shook his head as he sat down with Sirius and James, discussing their plans for Snape. Looking next he noticed Peter was paler than he had been last year. 'I wonder what's up with him. He's very quiet this year'

It was about time to start the feast and there were two chairs still open at the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall was always open, but there was another space open then than hers. Professor McGonagall came in with the first year students, who looked terrified. Some of their eyes were glittering with amazement as they looked around, others just looked and marched on forwards.

The sorting ceremony began with Alcaster, Carrie sorted into Hufflepuff and ended with Zimmons, Brent sorted into Ravenclaw. Albus stood up and looked around. "Dig in everyone". He sat back down and began a conversation with Minerva. People were chatting and laughing.

"Hey, where's the new Defense teacher." Remus asked, as he watched his two friends stuff their faces. Peter shrugged, while Sirius and James looked back at Remus.

"No, idea" James said, then digging back into his food.

"Who knows" Sirius said following James.

The Great Hall's doors opened and everyone stared at the man who came in through the door. The man was trying to walk while tying his shoe, so mainly he was hopping. His black hair was untidy, but no one could see his face.

"Albus, I'm really sorry. I have a good explanation why I'm late" Harry looked up to Dumbledore and fixed his robes, while the student body was wondering who he was.

"Well, you see I decided to take a nap and I set my clock for 1 p.m. Well, it didn't wake me up until 4 p.m. So I went to the bathroom and the on the way out the door got stuck. I had left my wand in the room, so I was stuck in bathroom. Finally, I got out of there and got here… in… time…"

Looking around at all the students

"What are the students doing here so early my clock said it was only 6?" Just then at the end of his story noticing that the students were there.

"Well, apparently your clock was wrong. It is 8: 30 right now and you have had a fun day. Students meet your new Professor, Professor Knight."

The students stared at the young man. There was some clapping, but not a lot. Whispers floated through out the Hall. Was he really their Defense teacher? How good was he? Where was he from? He looked young to be a Defense teacher. Harry just looked back at them all and smiled.

**z**

**z**

**z**

**z**

**z**

**z**

**IN THE FUTURE**

"Well, Hermione how do you think I know where he is" Albus spoke trying to avoid the question.

"I know you know where he is, because he left to see you last night" Hermione sighed and sat down.

"Hermione he is somewhere where you can't talk to him" Albus said in a gentle voice. Standing up he walked over to Fawkes and started petting. It was always relaxing for him. He looked at the phoenix and then back at Hermione. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you"

Hermione looked like she was going to explode. "Why can't you tell me? Ginny wants to know too. She's worried about Harry too." Looking at him to see if he had changed his mind, she looked in his eyes. The usual twinkling was there, but behind that was a hard rock wall. Nothing, she was going to get nothing from him right now.

"If I tell you where he is you'll want to see him, correct?"

"Well, yes but"

"If I tell you where he is you will have to wait to see him"

"Ok"

Hermione waited in anticipation for his answer, Ginny and Molly Weasley had been wondering where he had gone. Since he had just upped and disappeared one night they all had been wondering where he went.

"He is in the past"

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

z

Sorry about not having the Marauders big in this chapter and about it being so short. Yes, the person was revealed as Hermione and she now knows. This might be an H/Hr or just a friendship between the two I'm still not sure. You guys can vote on what you want I guess H/Hr, Harry and Hermione as friends, or H/G. Please review and let me know. Thank you everyone!

Naomi


End file.
